The invention relates to apparatus used in foundries or the like for conveying containers of hot metal. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for handling converter vessels used in the pure magnesium converter process for producing high-quality nodular iron castings. The invention also relates to stacker cranes.
In the pure magnesium converter process for producing nodular iron castings, molten metal is conveyed in a converter vessel, and magnesium is added to the molten metal in the vessel. The vessel has its own hydraulic system for opening and closing doors on the vessel. The addition of the magnesium creates a violent reaction that spews contaminants into the air. EPA restrictions on foundries require that the converter vessel be moved into a "clean room" before this violent reaction takes place.
It is known to convey this type of converter vessel within an underhung hot metal carrier. The underhung carrier runs on an overhead monorail track and has a depending mast. A carriage moves vertically relative to the mast, and forks for gripping the converter vessel are pivotable relative to the carriage about a horizontal axis. Thus, the converter vessel can be lifted and tilted. The mast does not rotate relative to the monorail track.